List of programs broadcast by BEAM TV
This is a list of programs broadcast on BEAM TV. It was previously known as CTV-31 (Cinema Television) in late 1993, and E! Philippines in 2000. However, it was defunct in 2003 due to low ratings and high cost programming difficulties. It returned last July 3, 2011 carrying 2008 Beijing Olympics Men's Division, and 1 episode English dub of Hamtaro. Its initial broadcast was The Game Channel, which started on August 15, 2011. Then it was acquired by CHASE on February 15, 2012 to improve its programs from limited (on Christmas Eve 2011) to 24/7 broadcast (on that date). But lately, it was replaced as Jack City (Jack TV's secondary network) which it was launched on October 20, 2012, but then it lessened its air limits from 24/7 broadcasting to 18 hours broadcasting due to NTC regulations on affiliated free TV network. Recently, last September 1, 2014, Jack City is no longer affiliated and aired on the channel as BEAM prepares its DTV transition, and continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel was rebranded as CT. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. Newscasts * Inquirer 990 Television* * News 31 (2014; simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * News 31 Weekend (2014; simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * BEAM News Roundup (2014) * The Nightly Report (2017) DZXL sa BEAM (produced by DZXL 558 kHz) * Bisaya Gyud (2020) * BISErbisyong LENI (2019) * DZXL News: Pulso ng Metro (6:30am and 12:30pm) (2016) * Good Morning, Metro Manila (2019) * Kaibigan sa Kalusugan: Family Edition (2017) * Meet the Boss (2019) * Pimentel Reports (2019) * Radyo Mo sa Nutrisyon (2019) * RMN News Nationwide (7am, 12nn and 5:30pm editions) (2016) * RMN Centro Serbisyo (2017) * RMN Centro Serbisyo sa Hapom (2017) * Straight to the Point (2017) * Tagumpay sa Kalusugan (2017) * Todo Arangkada Balita (2019) * Unang Radyo Unang Balita (2019) * Usapang Trabaho (2019) * XL Balita (2017) Public affairs * Handang Tumulong Sa’yo (2016) Entertainment news * Inside the Limelight (2016) * The Tim Yap Exclusives (2016) 'Comedy' * Kamote Club (2014) Educational *''Pilipinas HD* *''Island Living Channel* Entertainment * Pop Life TV* Infomercials * TV Shop Philippines* (2015-2016, 2019) Religious * Life TV (2016) * * Prayer For The Holy Souls in Purgatory (2016) * Sunday Mass at Guadalupe (March 6, 2016) * The Hour of Great Mercy (March 5, 2016) * Only available on DTT platforms. Current acquired programming Anime * Akazukin Chacha (2016) * Beelzebub (2015) * Future Card Buddyfight (2015) * Hamtaro (BEAM 31 test broadcast aired Episode 1 only of this anime before The Game Channel starts at 6pm of August 15, 2011, 2014) * Majin Bone (2016) * Sagrada Reset (2019) Movie blocks Similar to the former CTV 31 (1993-2000), it airs the blockbusters movies from local and Hollywood films. * Artist of the Month (2017) 'Animated movies' * That's All Toons (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: March 7, 2016) 'Pinoy movies' * Cine Pinoy (October 11, 2014) * Da Boy sa BEAM (August 5, 2016) 'Hollywood movies' * Cinema Spy (August 7, 2016) * Happy Monday (August 1, 2016) * Our Favorite Movies (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: August 1, 2016) * Shocking Thursday (August 4, 2016) * Saturday Action Theater (CTV: 1996-2000, BEAM: August 6, 2016) * Sunday Mega Premiere (August 6, 2016) * Tuesday Night Blockbusters (August 2, 2016) * Wednesday Thriller (August 3, 2016) * Dubbed in Tagalog language. 'Musical specials' * Friday Big Night (August 5, 2016) Movie trailers * Cine Movie Trailers (August 6, 2016) Behind the scenes * Take Shot (August 6, 2016) 'Religious' * Answers with Bayless Conley (2019) * Daystar TV* * Only available on DTT platforms. Previous programs 'CTV-31/E! Philippines Channel 31 era' * Academy Awards Attractions * Adventure Cinema Theater * Airwolf * Bad Movies We Love * Baywatch * Behind the Scenes * CBS Evening News * Celebrity Homes * Coming Attractions * CTV Goes to Oscars * Cowboys and Indians * Drive-In Theater * E! Features * E! News Daily * E! News Week in Review * E! True Hollywood Story * Eto Rangers * Fashion Emergency * FYE! * Hilarious Attractions * Hope Hollywood Original Treasures * Ibang Klasik Ito (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: October 6, 2014-December 30, 2016) * Iskul Bukol (originally aired on IBC from 1978-1990 and TV5 as a 2011 remake; and now returned, revived and currently aired on IBC as the Diliman High School era, 2017-present) * Larry King Live (CNN) * Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) * Matinee Classics * Midnight Movie Madness (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: August 1-December 30, 2016) * Mission: Impossible * MVP on CTV * Mysteries and Scandals * Nestle Hollywood Romances * On Broadway * Once Upon a Movie Time * Pictures Of War * PLDT Family Movie * Premiere Night * Revealed with Jules Asner * Sabado Nights at the Movies * Showcase of Suspense * Spy Network * SRO TV * Starstruck Presents * Studio 101: Freeway to the Stars * Talk Soup * The Crystal Maze * The Gossip Show * The PLDT Premiere Theater * The Rat Patrol * Tuesday's Hilarious Attractions * Third Rock from the Sun * Tom & Jerry * Twilight Zone * Wild On! * Wild On! Philippines * Wild Wild Westerns * World News Tonight with Peter Jennings (ABC) 'As BEAM TV' 'BEAM Channel 31 on Test Broadcast' *''2008 Beijing Olympics: Volleyball Men's Edition'' 'The Game Channel on BEAM Channel 31' *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Biggest Loser: Season 7 *Dance Your A** Off'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Pictureka!'' *''The Price Is Right'' *''RPN News Watch¹ *RPN NewsCap¹ *Survivor: Redemption Island'' *''Survivor: South Pacific'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' ¹RPN Programs, both were continued to air on the said original channel after the channel (BEAM TV) axed simulcasting both producing newscasts from original channel on October 2011 until October 29, 2012. 'CHASE/Jack City' 'Blocktimers' * O Shopping on BEAM TV (2014-2018, continuously aired as 24/7 channel on Sky Cable, Sky Direct and ABS-CBN TV Plus and as overnight block on ABS-CBN) * Shop Japan on BEAM TV (March 9-April 11, 2015; May 9, 2015-February 29, 2016) *''TBN Asia on BEAM TV'' (2014-2015, continuously aired on cable and via BEAM's digital subchannel) *''Telenovela Channel on BEAM TV'' (March 1-2, 2015) *''TBN Philippines on BEAM TV'' (2015-2016) 'Newscast' * Lingkod Balita (2014-2017) * Naglalagablab na mga Balita (7:15am, 12:15nn and 4:15pm (Saturday) editions) (2016-2017, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * Panahon.TV (2017-2018) 'DZXL sa BEAM (produced by DZXL 558 kHz)' * Bantay OFW at ang Batas (2017-2018) * DZXL Public Service (2017) * Government in Action (2017) * Happy Trip (2019) * Serbisyong XL (2017) 'Public affairs' * Alarma (2016-2019) * Ang Ating Katipunan (2016-2019) * Barangay Kalusugan (2016-2019) * Batas ng Bayan (2016-2019) * Emergency Response Team (October 10, 2014-July 29, 2016) * Gabay at Aksyon (October 7, 2014-July 28, 2016) * Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (2016-2019) 'Comedy' * Gag U (2014-2018) 'Talk show' * Intriga Shalala (October 11, 2014-July 30, 2016) 'Game shows' * KaraOkray (2016-2017) * Million Peso Game (2014-2017) * Spin-A-Win (October 6, 2014-February 19, 2016) * Win, Lose or Draw (February 22-July 29, 2016) Variety shows * A Night of Music (August 7, 2016-February 4, 2018) * Paco Park Presents (2018-2019) * Wonderful Evening (October 12, 2014-July 31, 2016) Animes * Doraemon (2014-2016) * Crayon Shin-chan (2014-2015) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2014-2015) * Voltes V (2014-2016) 'Telenovelas' * A Woman's Word (May 4-November 22, 2015) * Big Love (May 4, 2015-February 13, 2016) * La Madrastra (May 4-October 18, 2015) * Love Spell (October 19, 2015-February 21, 2016) * Muchacha Italiana (November 23, 2015-July 22, 2016) * The Two Sides of Ana (February 15-July 29, 2016) 'Infomercials' * EZ Shop (March 2, 2015-February 29, 2016) * Shop TV (2016-2018) Movie blocks * Action Packed Sunday (October 12, 2014-July 31, 2016) * The Wonderful World of Disney (August 1, 2016-2019) 'Religious' *''Armor of God'' (2016-2019) *''Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' (2014-2016) *''GCTV on BEAM TV'' (2016-2017) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2016)-2019) *''The Word Exposed'' (March 6, 2016-2019) 'Election coverages' *''Bantay Balota 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016) *''Bantay Balota 2019'' (May 13-14, 2019) 'Specials' *''SONA'' (2015–present) See also *Tagalog-dubbed Mexican soaps air over BEAM Channel 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Classic Spanish Telenovela “Two Sides of Ana” to air on BEAM Channel 31 *Watching blockbusters now showing for BEAM Channel 31 beginning this August *Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media *Radio Mindanao Network References BEAM TV Category:BEAM TV shows